The present invention relates to redaction techniques, and more particularly to the use of a user's frustration in determining levels of redaction.
Redaction is used to prevent the inadvertent disclosure of privileged or otherwise confidential or sensitive information. Redaction is the removal, or obscuring, of original text and images from documents to hide sensitive content. Such sensitive information may be based on privacy laws (e.g. HIPAA, attorney client privilege) or be used in a manner to restrict the dissemination of identifying information beyond the people who need to access such information to perform their jobs.